The Price of Fame
by Dramaqueenbee14NKat
Summary: *AU* After a couple bands break up, a new band is formed. When TwstedMetal goes on tour with Coldfire, all hell breaks loose. (Hardyz,Lita,Y2J,Shannon Moore, Edge, Christian, Hurricane plus 2 original chars.)R/R please!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: Introduction To Twsted...

Title: The Price of Fame   
  
  
Authors: Mercy and Kat!   
  
  
Rating: Pg 13   
  
  
Distribution: FF.net for now.   
  
  
Summary: * AU *After the break up of Fozzy and Peroxwhy?gen, the two bands(plus one) for a new group, Twsted Metal. The Cold Fusion tour brings together two bands, both of which would burn in hell before getting along with one another.(Chris Jericho, Lita, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy ).   
  
  
  
  
The rain pounded hard against the black limosine as it pulled up to the Kingston Stadium in Kingston, Georgia. Five people exited the car with bodyguards surrounding them. Umbrellas covered them from the harsh cold rain and were pulled down as they entered the stadium. A tall redhead bounced on the balls of her feet when they stopped at a dressing room. The 5 people walked in and shook out what little rain had fallen on them. The redhead smiled excitedly at the people around her. They'd been together since the beginning. Her eyes wandered around the elaborate room filled with abstract paintings and fruit baskets. Her gaze fell upon her friends.   
  
  
  
"Hey Chris ya nervous?" She asked the very broad shouldered blonde on the leather couch.   
  
  
  
"Nah." He answered. He reached for her and she smiled and walked to him. Sitting on his lap she had to grin when he kissed her neck. "Baby you know I always get nervous before a show."   
  
  
  
"If you two start feeding each other fruit I swear I'm going to puke." A rainbow haired guy leaning against the wall whined and threw his hands in the air.   
  
  
  
"Hey good idea!" The red head smiled and picked up some grapes. She and the blonde traded off on feeding each other.   
  
  
  
"I swear Jeff you have to stop giving them ideas!" Another blonde said from his seat on a plush chair.   
  
  
  
"Shannon it's not my fault Chris is whipped." Jeff laughed and jumped when the red head threw a grape at him.   
  
  
  
"Wha pa pa!" Shannon moved his hand in a whipping motion and Jeff stared blankly at him. "What?"  
  
  
  
"What was that?"he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"A whip."  
  
  
  
"That's not a whip. Watchaw!"Jeff made the same whipping motion. "That is a whip."  
  
  
  
"That's what I did. Wha pa pa!"  
  
  
  
"You can't do anything!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up!"Shannon started to say something else when he too was hit with a grape. He grabbed it an tossed it back, hitting Chris in the head.  
  
  
  
"Ok that's it!" Chris picked up a ripe tomato Lita liked to have them for some weird beauty secret. Turing it in his hand he flung it at Shannon who wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. Shannon looked down after he'd been hit at the big red stain on his jeans.   
  
  
  
"This means war!" Shannon shouted picking up a tomato of his own. Jumping on the couch he squeezed it on Lita's head.   
  
  
  
"AH!" Lita jumped up from her seat on Chris's lap. "What did I do!?"   
  
  
  
"You threw the grape." Jeff smirked.   
  
  
  
"Oh I got your grape." Chris grinned and threw a tomato at Jeff's head hitting him straight in the face.   
  
  
  
"This means war!" Jeff yelled out and another plump tomato hit him. Lita sat grinning nuttily at him. He leapt on the couch and attacked her sides tickling her. She started giggling and the sound turned into an infectious laughter. Shannon and Chris joined in each grabbing a tomato on their way. When Lita and Jeff were too preoccupied laughing the two blondes raised their tomato filled hands.   
  
  
  
"This is what you guys do when I'm not here?" A bubbly voice rang out and the group turned to look at their manager. Her dark braids swung in her face and she smiled at them. The blue jeans and blue sweater went well with her coca complexion and her outfit was complete with a pair of black docs.   
  
  
  
"Mercy!" Lita whined.   
  
  
  
"LITA!" Mercy mocked.   
  
  
  
"Oh yeah." Shannon said and slammed the tomato onto Jeff's head just as Chris did the same to Lita. They then turned to Mercy.   
  
  
  
"Don't even try it I have a meeting with Cold Fire's manager in 45 minutes!" Mercy pointed her finger at the two advancing blondes.   
  
  
  
"Do you think she'll follow through and kill us if we do what she thinks we'll do?" Chris asked Shannon off to the side.   
  
  
  
"I dunno has she had her Pepsi for the day?" Shannon replied.   
  
  
  
"Yes I have had my Pepsi for the day and I'm pretty calm and chill." Mercy said and they began to advance again. "But you try it and you'll wake up bald."   
  
  
  
"Chris as a bald man." Lita began to imagine the image and then shuddered. "Sorry babe baldness just isn't you. Leave our nice manger and friend alone."   
  
  
  
"Darn it!" Chris snapped his fingers and laughed returning to his place on the couch.   
  
  
  
"I still can't believe we have to tour with that "band"." Jeff mumbled making the quote signs with his fingers.   
  
  
  
"Yeah well they remind me of a pop group." Lita groaned. "Where do they get off calling themselves a band. They didn't do half the things we did to get here. Just competed in a contest for a record deal."   
  
  
  
"The troubles are what help shape the band. What are we if we haven't broken up a couple of times to improve ourselves?" Chris looked at his band-mates.   
  
  
  
"Well at least they write their own music and don't alter their sound in the studio." Shannon piped up cheerfully. "And the front woman is pretty cute."   
  
  
  
"She calls herself the princess of punk." Lita raised her eyebrow at Shannon.   
  
  
  
"And we all know who the Queen of Rock is." Chris smiled at his girlfriend. She wrote alot of the music for the group.   
  
  
  
"Yeah well guys you have to get along with them for at least this one tour." Mercy stated.   
  
  
  
"Merc!" Lita groaned. "The tour is one year long!"   
  
  
  
  
"Well…just at least be civil!" Mercy tried again and Jeff smiled at her.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry Merc I'll keep them in line!" Jeff saluted her and she replied in the same way.   
  
  
  
"Ok guys I have to go get to this meeting for some insane reason the manager of Cold Fire wants to have it in town. I'll be back before the sound check and the meet and greet in your real dressing room down the hall there's more goodies.   
  
  
  
"PS2?!" Jeff jumped up.   
  
  
  
"Specially requested games." Mercy said. "And no surprise it's the new Buffy game and a bunch of wrestling ones."   
  
  
  
"Hey I got my reasons!" Jeff nodded solemnly "That Buffy is really hot!"   
  
  
  
"So is the drummer for Cold Fire!" Lita said under her breath. The entire room went quiet and she felt four pairs of eyes on her. "C'mon he's Jeff's brother he's alright."   
  
  
"I don't have a brother." The room got silent as Jeff said this. Chris turned and waggled his eyebrows at her.   
  
  
"Well… not as hot as Chris of course." Lita giggled. "Your muscles are bigger."   
  
  
  
"Stop Lita before his ego grows so large it has it own website!" Shannon joked. Chris had been working on an alter ego for the stage that had a major ego trip.   
  
  
  
"Bye!" Mercy laughed throwing an apologetic look at Jeff before exiting the room. Walking down the hall she hit every mark on her mental checklist.   
  
  
  
1. Make sure band doesn't kill the leather couch   
2. Make sure the limo and dressing rooms are all ready   
3. Make sure everything is set up   
4. Don't fall in love with anyone in the music business especially if they're on the tour.   
  
Smiling to herself she hurried to the other side of the stadium for her meeting. 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: Introduction To Coldfi...

"Edge?"  
  
"What?"Edge glanced over at the tiny brunette sitting beside him on the floor of their dressing room.  
  
"You're cheating."she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Nuh uh."he argued.  
  
"Yeah huh."she said, hiding her cards.  
  
"Nuh uh."he said, tossing a chip into the pile in the center of the circle.  
  
"You guys stop it. Your turn, Storme."Matt said. She frowned and tossed a few more chips onto the pile.  
  
"Christian?"Matt asked, staring at him expectantly.  
  
"I'm out!"Christian said, tossing his cards in front of him. "I hate this game! I never get any good cards!"  
  
"Because Edge always stacks the deck."Storme muttered under her breath. Edge glared at her.  
  
"I am not a cheater damnit!"he cried emphatically.  
  
"You do too!"  
  
"ARGH!"he cried, tackling her. She squeaked with surprise and fell back onto the floor, laughing. She tried to push him up but he was much stronger than she was and failed miserably.  
  
"Adam Copeland get the hell off me!"  
  
"No!"Edge stated, defiantly. "Not until you say I'm not a cheater!"  
  
"Well then we're gonna be in this position for years because I'm no liar and I won't say you're not a cheater when you are one."she told him. He stuck his tongue out at her and continued to hold her down. "Aren't either of you going to help me?" Matt and Christian shook their heads. She looked around to see their manager, Shane Helms, walk into the room. "Shane! Help!"  
  
"What's that? Dogpile on Storme?"he asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dogpile on Storme!"Shane shouted, jumping on top of Edge. Matt and Christian followed suit and Storme screamed.  
  
"YOU GUYS! GET UP! I CAN'T BREATHE!"  
  
"If you couldn't breathe you wouldn't be talking, Storme."Christian said from the top of the pile.  
  
"Christian, this is no time for logic! I'm dying!"Christian just laughed in response. She sniffled. "I hate you all!"  
  
"No you don't. You love us to pieces."She looked up at Matt.   
  
"I might have before but as far as I'm concerned you can all rot in hell."she told him. "Now do I actually have to cry or will you get up willingly."  
  
"CRY!"the four men yelled. She squirmed.  
  
"Bastards!"  
  
"Um...excuse me?"came a voice from behind them. All of them who were able to turn that way looked over at the door.  
  
"Yes?"Edge asked, looking at the woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm looking for a Mr...Shane Helms. Is he around or should I come back later?"she asked.  
  
"Nope! I'm right here. Matt, Christian, get up!"  
  
"But Shaaaaane..."they both whined.   
  
"UP!"  
  
"Damn."Matt muttered before getting to his feet, Christian doing the same. Shane stood up and smoothed out his clothes as Matt and Christian pounced back on top of the pile.  
  
"OW! YOU GUYS!"  
  
"You gonna cry, Storme? Huh? Cry baby?"Edge asked, a small smirk on his face. Shane chuckled as he made his way to the door. He stuck out his hand to the girl. She stared at it a moment, eyebrow raised before taking it and giving it a buisnesslike shake.  
  
"Shane Helms, at your service."he said.   
  
"Mercy."  
  
"I believe we have a meeting."he asked her. She nodded and looked passed him.  
  
"Can we go somewhere else?"He nodded.  
  
"You kids behave yourselves!"he yelled.  
  
"Yes Daddy Shane!"they all cried, except for Storme who was still trying to manuever her way out from under the pile. She looked up at Edge, who still had that same smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey Edge, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be castrated?"  
  
"Okay guys. Get up." 


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

"So..."  
  
Mercy glanced sharply at Shane, who appeared to be doing little more than twiddling his thumbs as she searched through her briefcase.  
  
"Don't you have anything productive to do?"she asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm not exactly sure what this meeting is for."he explained, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "I'm not really a meeting kinda guy."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"What is it you wanted us to talk about?"  
  
"The tour, Mr. Helms. The tour."  
  
"Well thank you Queen of the Land of Obvious. I meant are there any particular things we are meant to discuss or is this just some sad attempt for you to get a glimpse of my sexy physique?" She glared at him and he had to hold back a chuckle. "Just a joke."  
  
"This isn't the time for joking, Mr. Helms..."  
  
"Shane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Shane."  
  
"Oh...well then this isn't the time for joking Shane. This is important."Mercy stated. He nodded.  
  
"I know that. I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little bit."he told her, going back to twiddling his thumbs and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't take your clients careers as seriously as I do. I just mine to do w-"Shane cut her off.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that what you think? That I don't care about my clients careers?"he asked, sitting up straight and putting his elbows on the table, staring at her.  
  
"It's become rather apparent, yes."  
  
"Where do you come off? Where the hell do you come off? What right do you have to insult me or how much I care about them? You don't even fucking know me."He glared at her, having already stood up from the table and began pacing back and forth.  
  
"I'm sorry if you weren't away of how un-professional you are."she said.  
  
"Those people are my best friends. You understand that? I have a good relationship with all of them. Storme is like a little sister to me, to all four of us. We're like a family. We don't have to be stiffs like you to get our job done."he grumbled.   
  
"It's no wonder they don't have a fanbase, with a manager like you. They aren't even a real band."Mercy muttered under her breath. Shane stepped forward and slammed his fists down onto the table.  
  
"Look. They are new to this buisness. That's why they aren't headlining this tour. But do you realise how much shit they have been through? Did you know they've been a band since before they were all fifteen? They aren't just some prepackaged, Lou Pearlman, Making The Band pop sensation. They are talented and they are all amazing people. How dare you insult them. You can attack me all you want but don't you ever let me hear you insulting my friends."  
  
With that Shane stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Mercy stared dumbfounded after him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shane stomped down the hallway and into the Coldfire dressing room, slamming the door shut. He sat down stiffly on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry expression plastered on his face. Storme looked over at him, as did the others, before she stood up and walked over to the couch, plopping down beside him, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Wassmatta Shaney Baby?"she asked, a small smile on her face. He glanced over at her and sighed.  
  
"If I ever have to go to one of those meetings again I'll kill myself."he grumbled. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Awww...poor thing."she said, hugging him. "What did she say?"  
  
"She's so...so...tactless. Like she doesn't even realise when she's making a comment that she shouldn't."he said, leaning over against her. She patted him on the head with a giggle.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She said you guys weren't a real band, just because you won that contest."Shane explained. Her jaw dropped as the rest of the group turned sharply towards them.  
  
"What do you mean, she said we're not a real band?"Christian asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Just that. She's evil I tell you."  
  
"She can't be that bad, Shane. Unless she's like...Satan or something."Edge said.  
  
"Well then she must be because she is that bad and worse."Shane said, sliding down in his seat.  
  
"So then she insulted us and that's what pissed you off?"Matt asked. Shane nodded. "Well then the bitch must die."  
  
"Matthew, language."Storme said, laughing when he rolled his eyes at her. "Let's not get overdramatic about this. We'll just need to work things out with her, prove ourselves to her. Then she won't have anything bad to say about us."  
  
"She also said I was un-professional."he said, using finger quotes. The group looked at him and then burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"How is that anything but the truth?"Christian asked between laughs.  
  
"Well I never said it wasn't true. But it stung a little bit. Ya know?"  
  
The rest of them just kept laughing. 


	4. Chapter 3:Sound Check

Title: The Price of Fame 

Authors: Mercy and Kat! 

Rating: Pg 13 

Distribution: FF.net for now. 

Summary: * AU *The Cold Fusion tour brings on two bands that don't get along. Twsted Metal (Chris Jericho, Lita, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy ). 

"That ASSHOLE!" Mercy groaned walking down the halls and entering Twsted Metals' dressing room. She plopped down angrily on a leather couch and shivered contemptuously. 

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?" Shannon was the first to bravely speak. Mercy turned her icy glare on him and he jumped fearfully in Jeff's lap. "SAVE ME!" 

"That egotistical bastard!" She screeched. 

"Mercy take deep breaths now what did he say?" Lita asked her friend and manager. 

"Nothing..just never mind." Mercy sighed. "We need to get to sound check anyway." 

"Hey you're right." Jeff laughed. 

"Lets go." Lita laughed and they all stood up. Walking out of the dressing room with Mercy heading the line they were shoved back. Mercy staggered backwards and was luckily caught by Shannon. Cold Fire Breezed by without notice. 

"Ok that's it!" Mercy scrambled to get up. "I'm going to kick his ass!" 

"Mercy chill!" Shannon grabbed her arms and restrained her. 

"Can you say attitude problem?" Jeff asked. The group wondered if he was referring to his brother or the whole band. 

"Well how about we out rock them during the sound check and tonight's concert." Lita suggested. 

"I like dating the level headed one!" Chris laughed. 

"And I like dating the funny one!" Lita giggled and the rest of the group groaned. 

"Please stop before you make me puke." Shannon laughed and they headed out into the hallway towards the main stage. 

"Let's show those egotistical assholes what we've got!" Shane called from his spot off to the side of the second stage. 

"1..2..3!" Matt called out count of their hit single "Not Meant to Be"

_ Through my trials I see, _

the difference between you and me. 

Together we are not.

It's like a mental block. Yet here we are in the sand. 

A white dove I send

This is as far as I will bend. 

_ Too strong to be owned_

Too weak to stand alone. 

_ Chances blown._

Cold as stone.

I hate you, You hate me

Eyes getting so watery 

How could you

Do this to me?

Why can't you see?

We're not meant to be. 

_ Too strong to be owned_

Too weak to stand-alone. 

_ Small whispers behind my back_

I know all the cards are stacked. 

A simple choice I have to make 

Still can't figure out my mistakes. 

Before you close that door 

I'll be back for more. 

_ Too strong to be owned_

Too weak to stand alone. 

_ Chances blown._

Cold as stone. 

I hate you, You hate me

Eyes getting so watery

How could you 

Do this to me?

Why can't you see?

We're not meant to be. 

_ Too strong to be owned!_

Too weak to stand-alone! 

_ How could you (How could you)_

Do this to me?

Why can't you see?(See)

We're not meant to be.

Not meant to be!

Not...meant...to...be... 

Storme finished the song her voice trembling. A satisfactory smile crept upon her face. She looked at the rest of her band and they grinned back at her. She looked out at the vacant seats waiting to be filled. Her mind raced. Only 1 hour until the concert started. She could already feel her adrenaline pumping fiercely through her veins. Cracking her neck she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before the band began to launch into their new song. She couldn't stop the high that was taking over her. She couldn't help but revel in the fact that in an hours' time it would intensify with the screams of fans.


End file.
